Hell is a Nice Place with You Here
by Azerinthus
Summary: Takes place during the Blood Moon Ball. What happens when the Blood Moon shines on Tom and Marco instead of Star and Marco? Rated M for later chapters. Part two in a three fic series.


_This first chapter is dedicated to the best mom Elentori and her headcannon for how Tomco would become Tomco. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Tom looked around angrily as the musician began playing the wrong piece of music, something other than what he had picked for this special moment. He looked at Star, "I'll be right back in a few seconds." He said quickly, running off toward the pianist. Star wore an expression of confusion; she had no idea why Tom seemed to be freaking out. Star looked around as demons were dancing to the music, but what really captivated her was where the moonlight was supposed to come down from. Suddenly, she felt her arm being grabbed, and she turned to face the person. Tom also happened to look over and see this, automatically seething with anger. "HOW DARE HE?!" the demon prince growled, his eyes glowing as he began to storm over.

"Star, Star we really should get out of here." Marco whispered, but noticed that Star's attention was elsewhere and turned around to see a very pissed off Tom heading their way. Marco panicked quite a bit, what could he do about this situation? Tom was behind Marco before he knew it and grabbed the teen's shoulders, turning him around. Tom opened his mouth to begin yelling at Marco when suddenly the lights went out, and the crimson moonlight filtered in and fell on Tom and Marco. Marco blinked a bit at this, looking at Tom. Tom seemed very agitated and reached down, ripping off the mask, and causing his agitation to go right to pissed off again, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" he let go of Marco and shoved him away as the lights came back on and the moonlight faded.

Star stared at the two, not really knowing how to feel or really deal with this situation. She just stared with her mouth open. Tom pushed Marco away roughly with a growl. Marco gave a small yelp of surprise, and stumbled back, falling right on his rear. 'What just happened….?' Marco thought, but his thoughts stopped as soon as Tom started setting the entire ballroom on fire. Star snapped out of her shock just in time to freeze Tom into a block of ice. Her shock was replaced with anger as she also changed his button to read '0 Days Anger Free' before grabbing Marco and getting them back to the house. As they stepped out of the carriage and back onto Star's balcony, Star sighed heavily. "I hate to say it, but I told you guys like him don't change." Marco said quietly. "I'm not worried about him, Marco! I'm angry at you and worried for you!" Star said.

When Marco returned this comment with a questioning look, Star decided to elaborate. "I'm mad at you because I wanted to deal with this on my own. You never let me do things on my own, and right now I don't need you to be my hero. I need you to be my friend." Star said, leaning against a battlement. Marco frowned a bit, walking over and leaning his back against the battlement. "I understand now." He said. "But why are you worried about me?" Marco asked, looking over at Star. "Well…" Star sighed again, looking at Marco. "The blood moon is a very rare occurrence, and it's said that whoever the light shines on at the Blood Moon Ball are bound as soul mates. When you and Tom were caught under the light? You two were partially bonded." She explained, playing with a bit of her hair. It was Marco's turn to have his jaw drop. Him and Tom were _bonded_?! "You…have got to be kidding me. Please tell me that this is a joke Star." Marco said once he recovered, getting Star's attention.

"I'm completely serious Marco. I'm not joking at all. You and Tom are…well you're kinda a thing now I guess." Star said. Marco had to sit down and think for a bit. Of all the people the light could've landed on, and of all the times it could've shone, why then? Marco took of his hat and groaned, running his hands through his hair. Star squatted down next to Marco. "Come on Marco, we'll figure this out tomorrow, you need some sleep." Star said, trying to soothe her friend. The brunette slowly and reluctantly got up, sighing as he did. He left Star's room and went to his own, crawling into bed and falling into a light sleep. Star frowned watching Marco, and decided to do her own research on why the blood moon decided to light up Tom and Marco.

As soon as Tom was unfrozen, he continued to wreak havoc in the underworld. He was having nothing of being calm at the moment. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to feel his anger. He had just lost any chances to win Star back, and he had just been attached to a human. Of all the things that could go wrong, and it had to be Marco! After he did a good job of wrecking things, Tom cooled down a bit. At least enough to think somewhat rationally. There had to be some reason why the blood moon chose them. Tom sat down with Marshmallow and pet the pink bunny, thinking. Nothing happened when he had touched Star, and nothing happened when Marco touched Star. But the lights were triggered when Tom grabbed Marco. Tom stopped petting the bunny. 'What's so special about him? What makes him different from everyone else? What makes him different from Star?' Tom thought. He had true feelings for Star, at least….wait, He _had_ true feelings for Star. Past tense. Could that be the change? But he didn't exactly feel anything for Marco. He barely knew the kid. Tom set Marshmallow aside. Could it be a message? Maybe he felt more than he imagined on their first meeting. It was a possibility, but he doubted that was the key factor. Tom thought harder, or tried to. He ended up frustrating himself and got angry again. Why couldn't he just figure this out and be done with it?! The thought, or rather the feeling that made him angrier, was that he felt himself beginning to feel something for Marco. It started out as something tiny, just a slight flutter in his stomach at the thought of the human.

Tom just gave up and decided that he should just sleep it off. There was nothing he could really do about it now. The blood moon had picked them. The seeds had been sewn. Neither could prepare themselves for what would follow this incident.


End file.
